1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel device that determines a touch position of an object by detecting attenuation position of a surface acoustic wave due to a touch of the object. The touch panel device is used as an input device of a personal computer or a personal digital assistant, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As an input device of a personal computer, a mobile computer, a personal digital assistant device (PDA) or the like, the touch panel device is often used in which information can be entered with the touch of a finger or a pen on a display screen of a display device.
There are two types of the touch panel devices. One utilizes a resistance film, and another utilizes a surface acoustic wave (SAW). The resistance film type has a multilayered resistance film in a touch area, which scatters light so that transmittance is low. A touch panel device of the surface acoustic wave type has transducers that are arranged at four sides of the touch area for emitting or receiving the surface acoustic wave. When a finger or the like touches the touch area, the touch position is detected in accordance with the attenuation position of surface acoustic wave. The surface acoustic wave type has an advantage of a high transmittance, a good visibility of the display screen and a high durability against a scratch because the touch area has no resistance film or the like.
The applicant proposed a structure of the surface acoustic wave type touch panel device in Japanese unexamined patent publication 2004-171213. This structure has a single phase transducer (SPT) of an electrode structure in which a piezoelectric thin film is sandwiched between a comb-like electrode and a plate electrode so that only one electrode is disposed on one surface. The structure also has a chevron type electrode structure in which dog-legged comb-like electrodes are arranged in a row.
The touch panel device includes a rectangular transparent substrate and total four transducers. Emitting transducers are disposed at the upper end portion and the lower end portion of the substrate while receiving transducers are disposed at the left end portion and the right end portion. The portion surrounded by the four transducers is the touch area. Each of the transducers has the SPT electrode structure described above and the chevron type electrode structure.
Each of the transducers has one end in the length direction where a wiring electrode and a connection portion between the comb-like electrode and the plate electrode are disposed closely to each other. An excitation voltage supplied via the wiring electrode is applied to the connection portion so that signal power supply is performed. In addition, a received signal is obtained from the connection portion to the wiring electrode so that signal fetch is performed. The other end of each of the wiring electrodes is drawn as a wire connection portion to one position of the substrate and is connected to a signal process circuit via a flexible cable or the like that is attached to the wire connection portion.
The excitation voltage is applied to the transducers disposed at the upper end and the lower end portions so as to generate surface acoustic waves. The generated surface acoustic wave propagates on the substrate in a diagonal direction and is received by the transducer disposed at the right or the left end portion. When a finger, a pen or the like touches a point in the touch area, the surface acoustic wave is attenuated at the touched point. Therefore, the touched position can be detected by a signal process in accordance with the position where a level of the received signal is attenuated.
It is desirable that excitation intensity of the surface acoustic wave be uniform within the touch area for the touch panel device that utilizes surface acoustic waves. However, when the excitation voltage is applied to the transducer from the connection portion, reflection of the signal occurs at the end portion opposite to the connection portion. Namely, a signal wave that is the excitation voltage is reflected at the end of the electrode and the reflected wave is superimposed with the signal wave. As a result, an intensity distribution is generated in the length direction of the transducer depending on delays of the signal wave and the reflected wave. For this reason, a substantial variation of the excitation intensity of the surface acoustic wave is generated in the touch area.
In order to solve this problem, a terminating resister may be disposed at the end ideally as described in the above Japanese unexamined patent publication 2004-171213. However, it is preferable to avoid adding the terminating resister from the viewpoint of simple process and low cost for manufacturing the transducer.